


The Good Earth Cleavage Pillow

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2019, Day 4, F/F, Featuring the GEC, Nipples, Short One Shot, and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: Lexa can't sleep without the GEC, that's it.





	The Good Earth Cleavage Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Clexaweek2019: Nipples
> 
> Features a small amount of female presenting nipples, just because F#^$ Tumblr.

Lexa can’t sleep. It’s been months since she’s had a good and decent amount of sleep, in fact she can count on one hand how many times she had a proper 6 hours of sleep. And those times where when she slept with Clarke. Literally, slept in her best friend bed and did nothing more.

She’s sure that if the opportunity arose, she would’ve done something but each and every time she intended to do something while they were in bed, she was so exhausted and she just fell asleep the minute her head touched heavenly pillows, not just any pillows, but Clarke’s pillows. She has even bought the same brand of the blonde’s pillows but it hasn’t worked yet. She also tried sleeping in Clarke’s bed while the blue eyed girl was doing night shifts at the hospital, but to no avail she couldn’t sleep.

She didn’t want to try pills.

She did try all the natural recipes that their friends suggested but again, nothing worked.

Nothing but Clarke and her own natural pillows.

I mean her breasts.

Lexa tosses and turns for the nth time that night and enough is enough. She throws the covers off, feeling too hot to the touch. She feels the couple of drinks taking effect now and she’s sure as hell that now that her inhibition is gone that she could shamelessly seek out what makes her sleep.

Truth to be told, and if she’s really going to be honest with herself. She not only yearns to sleep but yearns to be with her best friend in every way possible.

Why was it so hard for her to do it sober? Maybe someday she will get the courage.

Tonight? Tonight she only wants to sleep so that the impending headache she will have in the morning is not the only thing that will make her grumpy and insufferable. 

So she paces in her room for a while before finally deciding to take a leap and go to her best friend’s room.  
  


***  
  


Clarke hears groans and soft whines thru the wall. Seems like her best friend is having another sleepless night. Clarke wishes so much that she could help.

She has before, she knows she can do it again but they haven’t spoken since Lexa went out a couple of hours ago without inviting her and then coming back drunk announcing it so.

They’ve been tiptoeing around their feelings ever since Lexa fully slept the first night. Her chest providing the perfect opportunity for the so much needed sleep that was lacking in her best friend’s life. And it wasn’t just the fact that Lexa practically fell asleep on her but the way that she clung to her that night and that morning where mandatory morning cuddles were more intimate than what she had with her ex-girlfriend, it told her that there were feelings in between.

Then it happened again, and again and by the fifth time that it happened whenever Clarke wanted to bring out the subject Lexa would be in such high spirits for finally having a decent night sleep that she hadn’t had it in her to crush such good mood.

She’s so engrossed into thinking about her best friend and the situation they have found themselves in that she almost gets a heart attack when Lexa enters Clarke's room and instantly she can see the drunken state of her best friend.

"Can I borrow a pillow?"

"Where are your pillows?" She asks with a laugh. Lexa fidgets in her spot and scratches the back of her neck to come up with the perfect explanation, but she's too drunk to think of one, so she shrugs.

“You specifically bought a matching set of pillows identical to mine.” Clarke chuckles and grabs one of her large pillows on the other side of the bed while Lexa approaches her and then stops her while she drops herself on the bed and cuddles Clarke. Lexa wraps and arm around Clarke's waist and rests her head in the blonde's neck and part of her boobs and sighs contently.

Lexa smiles against her and Clarke cracks up. "Lexa my boobs are not pillows."

"Shhh, you're offending them. They're the best pillows ever." She purrs and her hold tightens and Clarke can't help but blush and hopes that her friend is too drunk to notice her elevated heartbeat or the fact that somehow her nipples are stiff and they’re visible enough in her white tank top.

“They’re not.” Clarke giggles and the fact that Lexa is so wrapped around her, she feels Lexa wrap herself even further with her whole body.

“They so are. I can write a thousand sonnets about your boobs.” She knows Lexa can but right now she’s too focused on the way that Lexa sneaks a peek to her chest, smiles and drops a kiss at the top of them.

“How much did you drink?" She feels the content sigh that Lexa lets out at the top of her breast and she can’t help but to let one of her own. Right now she’s pretty content too.

Lexa lifts her head enough so that they stare at each other’s eyes. When blue meets green everything makes sense.

"Enough to still think that I want to stay here forever."

Clarke gives her a smile that Lexa returns before she places her head back down her ‘pillows’.

"I'm fine with that."

“Hey Clarke.”

“Yes Lexa?”

“Don’t let me forget about this in the morning?”

“What? The fact that you told me my boobs are heavenly pillows and that you could write sonnets about them or the fact that you-”

“That I love you.”

“Why would you forget it?”

“Because you haven’t said it back.” Clarke feels Lexa’s heart quicken and beat loudly and she won’t ever let her forget. “I love you too.”  
  


 ***   
  


Clarke doesn’t need to make her remember. Lexa does it on her own and she grins against the heavenly pillows once she wakes fully rested.

“Slept okay?” Clarke’s soft and raspy voice cuts through the comfortable silence.

“I told you Clarke they’re the best pillows ever.”

Yeah, she remembers.


End file.
